


A Pair of Experiences

by Skyeec2



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Office Sex, Power Play, Semi-Public Sex, Sex on Furniture, Sugar Daddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-09 02:56:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12878703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyeec2/pseuds/Skyeec2
Summary: For the 2017 FF7 Secret Santa.Two scenarios of pleasures with very different tones.





	1. A Familiar Evening

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LeGayWardens](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeGayWardens/gifts).



> Edit: Apparently they are not as awful as I thought they were. Rejoice!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genesis finds himself seated within the General's Office once again, waiting impatiently for the other man in the room to finally turn his attention to him.

Genesis leaned across the desk in front of him, staring down at the man seated behind it, trying to focus on the papers in front of him. He’d been waiting for the other to finish for the last half-hour and he was quickly losing interest, contemplating finding someone else to entertain himself with if the man before him didn’t give him the attention he was promised.

“You are aware that there are things I could be doing right now, instead of waiting for you to finish.” He informed the other, keeping the irritation he felt out of his voice. Though it probably wouldn’t have changed much if he hadn’t.

“You usually don’t complain about how long it takes me to finish.” Sephiroth stated blandly, finishing the paper in front of him and reaching out for the next one in the stack. 

“Perhaps those circumstances are completely different from this one,” Genesis shot back, spine straightening until he stood at him full height, his heeled boots affording him a few extra inches. “And perhaps my time would be better spent finding something else to occupy myself with.”

“Such as?” Sephiroth questioned, something that might have been amusement colouring his voice. 

“I could polish my Materia and get more enjoyment than this,” he started, keen eyes seeing the minute eye-roll his statement earned. “Or for something more fun, I could set Angeal’s puppy on fire, or perhaps,” he paused for a moment, wicked smile stretching across his features as an idea came to him. The smile remained on his face as he finished his thought; “I could convince that big Turk to hold me down and give me what I want.”

The reaction was instantaneous; Sephiroth stiffened across from him, shoulders tensing as his hands clenched around the pen he had been using to write. Genesis was thrilled to hear the other’s gritted teeth in his next words. “Excuse me?”

He quelled the pleasure that was rising within himself at the reaction from the usually stoic man, keeping his features neutral aside from his smile as he continue to rile the other up. “You know the one right? The bald one that works with that mouthy street rat? He certainly looks like he could keep me exactly where he wants me and I bet his cock’s -” He was cut off suddenly by Sephiroth’s hands jerking him forward by his jacket, limbs moving so quickly he almost hadn’t been able to track them.

He grunted in surprise when his abdomen was suddenly forced against the hard wood of the desk, hands reaching out to steady himself by grasping onto the tense flesh of Sephiroth’s arms as he stared up at the anger painted across the other’s face. Now  _ this _ was more like it.

“I don’t want to hear anything else from you,” Sephiroth said coldly, a vain attempt to keep himself and the situation under his control. 

“Then asking me to come here and simply ignoring me was a poor choice on your part, wasn’t it?” Genesis shot back, rolling his eyes at the other’s display. He was starting to bore of Sephiroth’s attitude, acting like he hadn’t asked him here with the intention to fuck him.

“You’re questioning my judgement?” Sephiroth’s gaze narrowed at him, fist tightening on Genesis’ jacket and forcing him closer to the desk. 

“If that’s what you want to take away from this,” Genesis responded with a nonchalant shrug, keeping himself relaxed as Sephiroth released him. He lifted himself to a standing position, adjusting the sleeves of his coat and the gloves covering his hands, turning away from the General. “I’ll be on my way then.”

He had been expecting the sudden force that pushed him back against the desk, so he went along with it easily, letting Sephiroth cage him against the hardwood digging into his back. He took a steadying breath through the flare of pain that shot from the base of his spine, looking up at the cold look being directed towards him, meeting feline green-eyes uncaringly.

“Can I help you?”

Sephiroth crowded him further back against the desk, looming over him with his ever-so-impressive height, dwarfing Genesis even with the inches provided by his boots. One of his hands rested on the desk at Genesis side, further caging him in, while the other rose to grip his chin in a close-to-bruising hold. “I didn’t say you could leave.”

“Oh?” Genesis questioned, one fine brow raising at the other’s words. He kept himself relaxed, letting Sephiroth hold him in place without attempting to struggle or remove the other’s grip. He blinked languidly, keeping his gaze on Sephiroth as he spoke, “may I be excused then?”

“No.”

“No?” He parroted, smile spreading across his features as the other man pressed forward until he was pressed flush against his form. Sephiroth had forced himself between his legs, hips pressing against Genesis stomach and hand forcing his face further up so that he could continue to meet his gaze.

“So you can further dirty yourself by allowing that Turk to use you?” Sephiroth questioned, the rhetoric delivered coldly along with the tightening of the hand he had on Genesis’ jaw. “I think not, I’d hate for him to ruin you.”

“So only you can ‘ruin’ me?” Genesis asked, tone breathless. 

Sephiroth’s face bent down to him resulting in his hair falling forward, the long strands brushing against Genesis’ skin and almost causing him to flinch at the light, ticklish sensation. Sephiroth’s other hand moved to his waist, holding him there with the warm weight. “Yes,” he said before flipping Genesis with a tremendous show of strength, forcing the air from his lungs by shoving him forward against the desk, hands instinctively raising to hold him above the desk.

Genesis gasped in an attempt to get air back to his lungs, only to lose it once again as Sephiroth pressed himself to his back; a solid weight holding him in place. The warm breath that fanned across his ear and the iron grip on his hips caused a shiver to run down his spine, anticipation pooling hot and heavy in his groin, cock already stiffening within his pants.

One of Sephiroth’s hands moved from his hip to rest over the evidence of his interest, fingers moving purposefully over the fabric and playing with the button there. Genesis held himself still, neither moving towards or away from the attention; he had no intention of earning Sephiroth ire now that things were starting.

Sephiroth seemed to appreciate his stillness, rewarding him by opening his pants and slipping his fingers into his open pants to cradle Genesis’ uncovered cock in his hand. Genesis trembled in Sephiroth’s grip, teeth sinking into his lip to keep himself quiet; they were still within the other’s office, being walked in on was not something he wanted to experience.

“Good,” Sephiroth breathed against his ear, lips brushing the skin as he spoke. “You remember how to be quiet.” He finished his words with a bite to the pierced skin before him, tugging on the flesh and piece of jewellery held there. He pulled Genesis’ hips back into his own, the hard line of his own cock obvious even through the layers of their clothing.

“I’d hate to be interrupted,” Genesis breathed, tipping his head so that Sephiroth would have more room when he inevitably moved his attention to the flesh of his throat. The nip of sharp teeth to the skin over his cheekbone drew a gasp from his mouth, proving him correct in his assumption of Sephiroth’s actions.

“And the rumours?” Sephiroth questioned, voice a low rumble against the skin of Genesis’ cheek. “They wouldn’t have anything to do with that would they?”

Genesis felt himself freeze at the words, knowing exactly what Sephiroth was referring to by those words. It wasn’t a secret that many within SOLDIER believed that he’d earned his position as a First Class in the bedroom rather than the battlefield and being found bent over the General’s desk would not help to dissuade those thoughts. He grit his teeth to keep himself quiet, refusing to respond to Sephiroth’s words in anyway.

Sephiroth huffed against his skin, trailing his lips down his cheek to his throat where he snapped his teeth into the flesh there. The movements of his hand and hips against Genesis hadn’t ceased, the sensations slowing becoming more overwhelming as they continued to flood Genesis’ system with pleasure.

“Not going to answer?” Sephiroth questioned, mouth moving over his throat as he spoke. The hand not moving over his cock, pushing his pants down his legs to expose his bare skin to the air of the office. His other hand left Genesis’ cock to join its twin at Genesis’ arse, spreading his cheeks to reveal his already prepared opening. “You certainly are eager, aren’t you?”

“I’m not letting you take me dry,” Genesis shot over his shoulder, easily forcing the indignation he felt over the notion into his voice. If he hadn’t prepared himself then Sephiroth certainly wouldn’t have, treating it as a failure on his part that he wasn’t ready to take the General’s sizeable length. “I’m not that stupid.”

Sephiroth didn’t respond to his words, instead his tongue ran over the flesh of his neck before stopping at the base of his throat and focusing on bruising the skin there. Not that it’d last longer than this encounter with Genesis’ healing factor, what wasn’t gone when he was asked to leave the office could be handled with a Cure.

Genesis pressed back against the other as two of Sephiroth’s fingers plunged into him roughly, taking no time to ease them into him and caring only to complete the barest of what was expected of him. He breathed through the burning sting radiating from his entrance, relaxing himself to take the other’s fingers easier as Sephiroth’s other hand moved to rest between his shoulder blades, forcing him forward until he was bent over the desk in front of him.

Sephiroth’s hand was heavy on his back and a last push before it was removed informed him that the General wanted him to remain there, on display for him. Genesis growled low in his throat, irritated at the position he was in, but the other gave no indication that he’d heard it, indifferent towards whether he was fine with the position or not.

He felt the other’s hands move away from him, leaving him empty as Sephiroth stepped back to stare down at him. Moments pass with the only sounds in the room being their own breathing. Genesis had been about to snap at Sephiroth, patience running out at the quiet and lack of activity from the other, but his words froze in his throat when the sound of an opening zipper cut through the air.

His breath hitched in his chest as Sephiroth’s hands returned to his hips, holding him in place as he pressed the hard line of his cock against Genesis’ arse. He rutted against his flesh a few more times before halting his movements, spreading Genesis’ cheeks and pushing his cock into him.

Genesis gasped at the intrusion, feeling a sharp burn of discomfort as he stretched to accommodate Sephiroth’s sizeable cock within himself. Sephiroth didn’t bother to let him adjust to the stretch, immediately starting to thrust after he’d sheathed himself to the hilt within Genesis’ body.

He sunk his teeth into his bottom lip, refusing to let any sounds escape his throat as the man behind him continued to fuck him, filling the office with the harsh sounds of flesh against flesh and the guttural noises that fell from his mouth. He was determined not to add his own voice to the sounds filling his ears, knowing it would only add to Sephiroth’s pleasure.

Sephiroth fucked him with sharp, deep thrusts, rooting himself within Genesis’ body with each movement and holding him down with a hand to his back. His other hand moved to Genesis’ own cock, taking the hot flesh within his hand and stroking him in time with the rhythm of his hips. 

Genesis tried to starve off his release as long as he could, turning his mind to other, less intimate activities, but wasn’t able to do so for long as Sephiroth kept up his punishing rhythm and the tight grip he had on Genesis’ cock. He found himself cumming before he wanted to, spilling against the hard wood of the desk and the warm hand surrounding him with a sharp noise, slumping in Sephiroth’s grip.

He panted heavily, chest moving rapidly as he breathed through the aftershocks of his orgasm. Sephiroth continued to move within him, uncaring that Genesis had already finished, fucking his cock into Genesis’ fluttering hole as he chased his own end. Genesis relaxed himself as much as he could, they were going to be here for some time as Sephiroth would take quite a bit of time to reach his own end. 

He knew he’d get a few more orgasms out of this, one of the only reasons he bothered to keep up this arrangement with the General, so he pressed back against the other as his cock slowly started growing despite the overstimulation. It wasn’t as if he had anything else scheduled for today; Sephiroth had cleared the rest of both their days when he decided to call him, as he always did.


	2. An Exchange of Goods or Services

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A pleasant afternoon between Genesis and his lover(kept boy) Cloud.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: This one's still my favourite

“Turn around for me sweetie,” Genesis cooed, eyes tracking the blushing beauty in front of him as Cloud followed Genesis’ request, turning slowly so the older man could see the way the clothing he’d just brought the other fit. They looked just as good as they did when the younger had tried them on in the store, just as Genesis knew they would, and here in the comfort and privacy of his home, he could enjoy looking at his lover for as long as he wanted. “Don’t you look  _ good _ , darling.”

“C-can I sit down now?” Cloud asked nervously, fidgeting in front of him. 

Genesis sighed softly, disappointment curling in his chest at Cloud’s question. He supposed that it was warranted; Cloud had been posing for him for the past hour and he usually hated showing off for Genesis like this, it was a wonder he’d lasted as long as he had. “I suppose the rest can wait,” he responded, leaning back on his couch and picking up the glass he’d set down on the side table when they’d started this. “Come here.”

Cloud sighed softly in relief, making his way forward until he stood in front of Genesis, pausing for a moment before sinking into the other’s lap. He tried to keep his features neutral and unaffected but the bright, embarrassed flush on his cheeks belied his efforts.

Genesis’ free hand fell to Cloud’s waist, thumb brushing against the soft skin left on display between the other’s dark-blue button down and black, fitted jeans. His little lover was indeed a sight to behold, pretty and flushed as he was, an image of good health and grooming; such a vast difference than when Genesis had first discovered him. And wasn’t he glad that he had, he hated to think of what could’ve happened to the young mountain boy if someone else had snapped him up before Genesis had. He knew several of the higher-ups at Shinra wanted to sink their claws into his Cloud after the last time the younger had accompanied him to one of the company parties.

He’d had numerous offers in exchange for a night with his lover; Cloud was quite lucky that Genesis was so possessive of him, else he might have ended up a guest in the young Shinra’s bed.

He offered the glass in his hand to the man in his lap, pressing it to soft lips when Cloud nodded his agreement, lazily watching the way the other’s throat moved as he swallowed. “Tell me about your classes?” He requested after a moment, setting the glass down and turning his attention to his lover’s face.

“They’re going well,” Cloud answered, relaxing over him and wrapping arms around Genesis’ neck. “We were just given the information for our assignment, the first project pitch is due next week.”

“Good,” Genesis breathed, hand rising to rest on Cloud’s cheek. “And that Tutor I hired for you? He’s helping you where you need it?”

“Yeah,” Cloud admitted softly, ducking his face away with an embarrassed flush. Genesis thought it was cute, how uncomfortable Cloud was about needing the help, despite it being completely understandable; there was nothing wrong with needing help with certain subjects, Genesis himself didn’t have the best grasp on mathematics while he’d been studying and needed a tutor of his own for the subject.

Genesis decided to change the subject, sparing his lover the embarrassment. “Given any thought to my request? About the gala?”

“Are you sure you want me there?” Cloud questioned, gaze flicking towards Genesis’ own shyly. “I don’t think your friends like me very much.”

Cloud meant Angeal, of course; Sephiroth, the only other person in the company Genesis would even consider a friend, adored Cloud and was glad that Genesis had found something other than his projects to devote his time and attention to. Angeal was the one who had the issue with their relationship and unfortunately was cold and abrasive towards Cloud as a result; despite the numerous times Genesis had tried to speak to his old friend about the issue.

“We’re both adults, Angeal needs to realize that.” He responded, relaxing back against the couch, encouraging Cloud to follow him with a hand on the back of the other’s neck. “And if he doesn’t; then I don’t need him around, do I?”

“I don’t want to be responsible for ruining your friendship with Angeal,” Cloud admitted softly, leaning forward to rest his forehead against Genesis’ own. He threaded his fingers into the soft hair at the base of Genesis neck, playing with the strands nervously.

“I wasn’t aware that you controlled Angeal’s actions,” Genesis teased, drawing an amused snort from his lover. “He’s usually such an advocate for retaining agency, I didn’t think he would let someone else make major decisions for him.”

“Shut up,” Cloud laughed, rolling his eyes at him with a bright smile. “You know what I mean.”

“I do and it’s foolish,” he said, leaning forward to press a quick, chaste kiss to the other’s mouth. “Just come enjoy the party with me.”

Cloud sighed softly against his mouth, lips brushing against Genesis’ own as he answered. “All right, it’ll be nice to see Seph again.” 

“Good,” Genesis purred, the fingers at Cloud’s hip dipping into the other’s pants. “We’ll have to go buy you a suit next week.”

* * *

 

An hour later found them in Genesis’ bedroom, with Cloud being pressed back against the soft, midnight blanket that adorned the bed. The younger man was flushed and panting under Genesis’ grip, lips bitten red and parted as Cloud stared up at him with dark eyes, irises completely consumed by his pupils.

Genesis had one of his hands buried in blond spikes, fingers scratching at Cloud’s scalp in reward for being so good for him. His other hand was splayed along the skin of his lover’s ribs, soaking in the other’s warmth from under his shirt. Cloud’s own hands were busy with their attempts to remove Genesis’ clothing from his body, currently focused on the buttons that held his shirt together.

Genesis leaned down, pulling Cloud up to meet him halfway so he could engage the other in another series of kisses, purring when the younger took control of the exchange. He moved with the other’s urgings to press closer, until they were flush against each other with only the barrier of their clothing between them. Fingers are his throat released the final button of his shirt and allowed the younger to remove the fabric from his skin, displaying the trim line of his torso, paling skin contrasting with the spots that covered the majority of his skin.

Cloud’s hands immediately started to roam the flesh before him, running down from the base of Genesis’ neck to the sharp jut of his hips and back up along the line of his back. Genesis pulled away from his lover’s mouth, grasping the hands that had just moved back to rest against his stomach and pressing them to the bed either side of Cloud’s head.

Cloud was panting heavily under him, chest rising and falling in quick, excited bursts and cock hard where Genesis had his knee resting. Applying a bit of pressure had the younger squirming under him, pressing against him in search of a bit of relief to his cock.

“Stay there for me,” Genesis ordered as he moved away from Cloud, lifting himself from the bed and striding towards the large walk-in wardrobe that took up that a large part of his bedroom wall. He emerged a few minutes later, pleased that Cloud hadn’t moved at all, holding a number of items in his hands. “Good boy,” he breathed as he returned to the bed, setting the items down on the bedside table and pulling the lube from within the drawers.

Cloud’s eyes were focused on the items he had brought out with him, taking in each piece as Genesis set it down close by. Lust-blown eyes turned back to him once he had everything ready, waiting patiently for him to make the next move.

Genesis moved back to his previous position over Cloud, this time straddling the other’s hips instead of kneeling between them, leaning down to press a quick peck to his lover’s mouth. Cloud met him eagerly, trying to deepen the kiss, and whined when he pulled away too quickly for his liking, following him up as much as he could before falling back to the bed.

He leaned over Cloud’s body to the bedside table, picking up the leather cuffs he’d left there and leaning forward to attach them to his lover’s wrists and then to the cast-iron headboard, forcing them to remain above Cloud’s head. Then he leaned back to the other’s mouth, threading his fingers through soft hair as he mapped out the wet cavern of Cloud’s mouth in a deep kiss.

His other hand continued to move down Cloud’s form, dragging down his chest and stomach before coming to a stop at the clasp of the other’s new jeans. He pressed his hand to the length twitching under the fabric, running his fingers over the covered flesh just enough to tease, then turned his attention to undoing the clasp. It came apart easily in Genesis’ practiced hand, the stiff, new fabric falling open to reveal the bare flesh of Cloud’s cock lying within, the other had taken Genesis’ suggestion to forgo underwear with this pair of pants.

He pulled away from Cloud’s mouth again, gaze moving down the other’s form as he pulled his lover’s cock from his pants, stroking the hard flesh with his fingers and pulling soft, breathy pleased noises from his lover’s throat. Cloud’s wrists jerked against the cuffs, trying to touch him in return but unable to, leaving the young man whimpering on his bed and pushing up into his grip as much as he could.

Genesis’ other hand moved from Cloud’s hair to the bedside table, quickly picking up the bottle of lube and bringing it back over to them. He removed his hand from Cloud’s cock, causing the other to whine sharply in disappointment, lifting himself to stand next to the bed.

The hand that had been touching Cloud moved to the front of Genesis’ own pants, pulling down the zipper and opening the fabric of his pants. He pushed the article down until it pooled at his feet and then stepped out of it easily, perhaps a bit slower than he usually would due to the intense gaze his lover had fixed on him as he moved, he certainly didn’t mind putting on a show for the bound man.

Once his limbs were free of the fabric he returned to the bed, climbing over Cloud to straddle him once more, settling on his hands and knees. 

“How are you doing, Cloud?” He asked, empty hand rising to Cloud’s flushed cheek.

“Good,” Cloud breathed, nuzzling against his hand as his eyes fell shut. He flexed against the mattress as much as he could with his cuffs, managing to press their cocks together with a pleasured groan. “‘M good.”

“Perfect,” Genesis said around a groan of his own, rocking against Cloud for a moment before stopping and pulling away. “Eyes on me now,” he ordered, over the other’s groan. “I want you to watch.”

Cloud forced his eyes open, meeting his gaze hazily. Genesis hummed at the action, shifting to kneel on his calves so he had more room to maneuver and Cloud could watch him like he wanted. 

He finally opened the bottle he’d been gripping in his other hand, pouring the now-warm substance into his hand he set the bottle back down to the bedside table and got to work stretching himself out for Cloud’s cock. Cloud’s breath hitched in his chest as his finger sunk in easily, quickly followed by the second which drew a sharp groan from the man under him.

He was a bit slower with adding the third finger, ensuring that he was relaxed enough to take it before it joined the other two stretching him, breath leaving him in a gasp as it brushed against his prostate in a pleasurable sensation. He stretched himself with the three, aware of how much preparation he needed before he could take Cloud easily, free hand on his lover’s covered chest holding him up over the other and bared to lust-blown eyes.

Cloud was completely focused on him, eyes tracking each suggested movement and every twitch and bob from Genesis’ neglected cock as it responded to the stimulation caused by the fingers inside of him. Small, helpless sounds of frustration fell from his lips, echoing the noises that Genesis allowed to fall from his own mouth, perhaps teasing the other just the slightest bit.

He slid a fourth finger into himself before removing all of his fingers from his body and reaching out to cover Cloud’s straining length with the rest of the lube. Cloud bucked in his grip, rutting his neglected cock in his hand and panting harshly, chest heaving with his breaths. 

“Not yet,” he tutted, forcing Cloud’s hips back onto the mattress with his clean hand, holding his lover in place as he finished coating his cock with lube. From there it was easy to position himself over Cloud’s length, guiding it into himself with a steady grip.

Cloud’s groan covered his sigh of pleasure, the sound of his lover straining within his cuffs breaking through Genesis’ senses. He leaned forward to check on that the cuffs were not hurting his lover, pushing back onto the other’s cock once he was sure that the leather wasn’t cutting into the pale skin beneath.

Genesis lifted himself until he was kneeling over Cloud, rolling his hips in search of a position where his lover’s cock would brush his prostate with each thrust, then he started to move. Starting off by slowly lifting and lowering himself on Cloud’s length and building up a steady rhythm from there, something that would bring the both of them to their ends. 

Soft, breathy whimpers fell from Cloud’s mouth as he tried to meet Genesis’ movements, hips moving just a bit off rhythm from Genesis’ own. The slightly off-tempo of his lover’s thrusts sent pleasure straight to his cock, slowly building his orgasm within his groin. 

“Come on, love,” he urged, taking his own cock in his hand and stroking in time with the movements of his hips. “I’m so close.”

“Let me touch you,” Cloud begged, fists clenched above his head. “Please, Gen.”

“Soon,” Genesis promised around a moan, clenching around Cloud’s cock as it hit his prostate in an almost overwhelming sensation. Cloud groaned under him, hips rutting into him and pushing him closer to the edge.

A final thrust dead-on his prostate had him spilling into his hand with a sharp guttural noise, tensing around Cloud as he stroked his cock, milking his orgasm as he rested over his lover. Cloud was still moving under him, small thrusts that sent sparks of pleasure through Genesis’ system and prolonging his orgasmic high.

He lifted himself from his lover’s cock once the aftershocks had shifted to overstimulation, removing the cuffs that held his lover in place. He had been expecting Cloud to flip them over, so he was relaxed as his lover moved them, pressing him back against the mattress and pressing into him with a sharp twist of his hips.

Cloud captured his mouth eagerly, muffling the sounds that spilled from both their mouths as he rutted forward into him. His hands gripped Genesis’ thighs, forcing them to wrap around his own hips so he could move deeper within him and hit his prostate dead on. Genesis felt himself whimper into his lover’s mouth as he fucked him, chasing his own pleasure now that Genesis had allowed him to.

This was perfect, exactly how Genesis loved having Cloud; using him for his own pleasure. He could remain like this for hours, just letting his lover take him like this.


End file.
